


Five Millennia Loop

by PuzlDragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzlDragon/pseuds/PuzlDragon
Summary: There is an important cycle of life, and death.There is an important cycle of justice.There is an important cycle of mourning.This is a story of those cycles being broken in a tragedy.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	Five Millennia Loop

It started with a circle. A circle of stone. Circles of fire, blood, and tears.

  
A circle of gold objects, splayed out to the king's inquiring gaze. In cupped hands the court, standing in the shape of the moon, received them. The kingdom survived. The enemy did not. The kingdom lived. Except for a small village. A village whose circled loop of houses concealed a little boy. He lived too. With round tears upon his face.

  
Later, orbs of tears fell from the king's face, too. So did blood. Blood upon a circled stone, as he sacrificed himself to save the kingdom. To save his son. The son who bore the heavy burden of a string upon his neck. A glimmering object with a evil eye.

  
It did not work.

  
The result was disaster. Pain, and death. The rising of the sacrificed to end the living enjoying the fruits of lost lives.

  
The young king ended a holy, needed cycle. The cycle of life, and death. The boy king disappeared, his soul, and that of a demon god's cycloning into a circle of cursed gold.

  
Millennia later he is released. Millennia later the demon is released. They battle. They battle. They battle.

  
Until it is time for the final battle ground. The battle they first fought. A battle with old friends. A battle with new. A battle of memories, loss, souls. A battle of cursed eyes upon golden pain.

  
There is victory. Victory of the glittering gold. A cycle complete - the destruction of Kul Elena. The pain of it's ghosts destroyed.

  
There is a battle. A final duel. A blindjng light. Cries of the mourning. The holy cycle of life, and death released.

A cycle complete. A cycle of two souls, cursed in their parent's pain amongst the sand's secrets.


End file.
